Vulpine Legends: The 9th Skulk
by nlys
Summary: What if like warriors there were clans of foxes?
1. Azlon Skulk

Azlon Skulk:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Erin hunters Warriors, But I own full rights to the story (Vulpine Legends: The 9th Skulk) along with the author It's a maze of jaffas. Please if you have any questions please P.M. For other Vulpine Legends see It's a maze of jaffas for her first instalment of the series.

I hope you like this story and please R&R

Leaders: Azlyn- Dark blue-grey vixen with lighter shades on her muzzle, chest, belly, tail and paws with dark green eyes.

Tazon- Light grey dog with darker grey markings on face, chest, belly tail and both front paws has grey eyes.

Cubs: 1st born: Amarco- Pale black dog with dark red, black and white markings on face, chest, belly and three paws, socks and two legs with gold eyes.

2nd Born: Thowra- Dark red dog with black markings on face, belly, tail and paws has red eyes.

3rd Born: Nanuk- Light blue-grey vixen with sandy coloured and white markings on face, belly and tail.

4th Born: Kike- Small albino vixen

Elders: Vaisa- Light red vixen with white markings on face, chest, belly, tail and paws with black eyes.

Fargon- Coal black dog with light green eyes.

Niru- Light grey almost white vixen with sandy markings on face, chest, belly and tail.

Umell- dark grey dog with white markings on face, ear and paws.

Other Skulk Members: (These foxes are loners or members of other skulks)

Tumo- Dark ginger white fawn brown-and-white markings on face, ears, chest, belly, paws and tail has blue eyes.

Dargo- Dark moss grey dog with lighter moss grey-and-white markings on face, ears, chest, belly, back, tail and paws has pale blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 1:End of Rejection

Vulpine Legends: The 9th Skulk

Chapter 1: End of Rejection

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Erin hunters Warriors, But I own full rights to the story (Vulpine Legends: The 9th Skulk) along with the author It's a maze of jaffas. Please if you have any questions P.M me. For other Vulpine Legends see It's a maze of jaffas for her first instalment of the series.

I hope you like this story and please R&R

The night was dark and the heavy storm clouds were carried by the strong winds of the Northern Plains. The freezing rain battered at the tops of a small cluster of trees. Their ancient branches had been striped of their bark down to a pale brown. Inside a large dark cave a young fox lay curled up close to his mother. His brother and sisters lay not to far off with their father curled protectively around them. Suddenly a rumbling clap of thunder overhead woke the cubs and the young male struggled to move closer to his mothers dark belly fur.

By morning the storm had past and the wind died down to a dull whisper through the trees. The golden rays of the sun shone through the entrance to the cave, bathing the sleeping foxes in its warmth. Suddenly a dark shape raced out of the cave opening and into the morning light, yowling over his shoulder "Race you to the Great Oak tree!"

Thowra leapt to his paws and sprinted after his darker brother. He could feel his red coat warming quickly in the sun as he chased Amarco. One of his sisters, Nanuk, raced after them. Thowra flicked his ears back and could hear the soft thud of her paws. By the time they reached the Great Oak, Thowra had almost caught his brother in the final stretches. Nanuk followed closely on stubby legs her eyes glowing in the morning light. Thowra bounded over to her "Hah! We bet you! You too slow for us!"

Nanuk glared up at him, hazel eyes now burning with annoyance "You had a head start!"

Amarco's eyes widened "No! Your just too sl -" Nanuk cut him off "Oh yer? Race you to the river!" Her white tipped tail disappeared into the undergrowth with Amarco's bigger frame crashing in her wake.

Thowra sighed and slowly walked back to the den. The swallows young had hatched and he could hear them now calling for food. He noticed slow flower buds just starting to sprout which could only be a sign that the Rejection was almost at its end and the Rejurenation had begun. He walked into the cave and found his mother awake. "Mamma, Mamma! Tell me the story about the sun and the moon."

He heard her sigh "Come closer then," Thowra wiggle closer to her and stretch out on his belly with Kike by his side.

'_One day, many moons ago, in a different realm, there was said to be a god. Sol he was called and his coat a blazing red, just like the sun in all its glory. But one day he fell in love with the moon goddess, Luna, his pure white vixen, with black eyes._

_But there were two guardians, Dawn, a light grey vixen and Dusk, a dark grey dog, sought to keep them apart. Dawn could foresee their doom if Sol and Luna were to be together. So Dawn pushed Luna away whilst Dusk pulled Sol back in the hope they would stay apart._

_Sol was angered deeply and would send spears of fire down to Earth letting all foxes know of his anger. Luna could see that her son's and daughter's were suffering from Sol's anger and would send clouds to dampen his rage. Sol then sent the pieces of his shattered heart to the night sky to keep Luna company. But every moon Sol's evil twin Los, a pure black dog with black eyes from the pits of hell themselves, stole Luna from the night sky but she always fought hard to return to Sol's sight and all would return to how it was.'_

Kike looked at Azlyn, her eyes wide "I love that story because Sol loves Luna so much that he sends her the stars." Thowra shook his head in the gloom, think of kike to love that story.

"I wonder where Amarco and Nanuk are…"


End file.
